Missing
by SylviePrincipal
Summary: Things get more than a little out of hand after Team 7 takes a mission that requires Naruto to use his SexyNoJutsu. And Sasuke just can't stop worrying. Revision in process.


**Missing**

**Author** SylviePrincipal

**A/N-** Its been about 2 years, which is really long for even me. I apologize! I am in the midst of revising the already posted chapters of Missing, and completing more of the story. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. I'm sure my style is very different and hopefully for the better.

**Warning/Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto of its characters, nor am i making any profit from these writings.

SasuNaruSasu, more than a little usage of sexy-no-jutsu, angst, romance, and yaoi.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you see anything?" Kakashi's voice came through the com unit quietly, but impatiently in Naruto's ear. The boy flicked a strand of long, pale blond hair out of his eyes with a silent huff, his breath escaping as a visible cloud.

"Nothing that I can tell." A cold breeze brushed past him, and the teen couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. Below the sea of black terra cotta roofs that were his lookout, the festival lights brightened streets, and the sounds of laughter reached his ears. He honestly would rather have taken Sakura's post if Kakashi had allowed it.

Normally, Naruto could deal with the bitter cold of late fall, but holding this jutsu was such a drain that even the Kyuubi's natural fire couldn't keep him warm.

Sakura's disdainful snort came through the link, and he could picture her clearly in his minds eye as he shifted restlessly. She would be resting against a wall, or maybe walking demurely about her location, looking the part of a young village girl enjoying the festivities. The pale kimono she was wearing would give her a softer look in the lantern light, he imagined. Though her eyes would be a sharp contrast in their search for their target.

Tonight, Naruto thought, had so far been eventless. He moved, the female body of his jutsu's crafting lengthening to its full hight as pale hair slipped from over his slimmer shoulders to fall against his back. Blue eyes gauging the distance between his perch and the next roof, he crouched then launched himself in the air, landing silently. He lifted his head and caught sight of a blurred shadow moving a few houses over.

"...I think we've got something guys."

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, revealing his now spinning sharingan. He focused on the distant flash of lantern light off of Naruto's hair as the teen stealthily crept towards a second figure in the darkened night. From her spot street level, Sakura lifted her eyes upwards, scanning for the blur of movement that would mean a chase had begun.

At the sound of Naruto's announcement Sasuke deftly leapt higher into the tree he had been balancing on. From that vantage point he could clearly see the town in the distance. Sharingan activated he could barely make out a small figure, moving swiftly and further away over the skyline.

"Are you positive?"

Naruto grunted, his face twisting into a feminine scowl. His voice came out in a whispered growl. "Bastard, of course I am! I can see perfectly fine without having to do any tricks! Unlike you."

Sasuke smirked slightly at that, because to his ears Naruto's now soprano voice was not threatening at all.

"Just checking, because you have a history of attacking things that aren't actually there."

"Shut up! That was only the one time, and when I get my hands on you-" His voice broke off mid sentence with a gasp of pain, and he focused all his attention on the figure that was now coming at him again with a blade glinting sharply in hand. They collided with force, both grunting at the impact. Naruto twisted the kunai in his hand, using force to push his attacker off of him. The man sidestepped him, their blades sliding against each other and Naruto drew back with a curse as red blossomed across his jaw.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke's fingers clenched around the Kusanagi sheathed at his hip. Moments passed as all they could hear was Naruto's breath rasping over the connection, and finally the black haired boy broke the nerve-wracking silence.

"Naruto?" He couldn't see movement any longer from where he stood and knowing that he was so far from the battle made Sasuke understandably frustrated.

"Yeah? ...I'm kinda busy here if you hadn't noticed!" The blond boy ducked and rolled just as a sai(1) slashed into the spot where he had just been. Naruto decided then, that it was a good thing he was a girl at the moment, if only because he had less mass that could be targeted, and damned if the man wasn't ridiculously precise and fast. A few strands of hair where not so lucky and fluttered to the rooftop as he danced out of the man's reach.

With a sudden burst of speed Naruto dashed forward, allowing his body to launch into the air and finally made a hit to his attacker's chest, causing him to stumble a few steps backwards. Naruto felt a momentary sense of success before his eyes widened and he tried to dodge the fist flying at him.

It landed like a boulder in his gut, and Naruto had the vicious sensation of his organs compressing inside his stomach. Unable to help himself, he vomited violently while gasping for breath. Fair features grimacing, he lifted his head only long enough to see an arm coming at him again from the corner of his eye. The pain seared along Naruto's skull and neck like fire as the world grew black.

He crumpled to the pitched rooftop, gravity pulling his unconscious form over the slanted tiles and down two stories to land with a sickening thud in a muddy alleyway below. The man silently stepped over to the edge, where he peered down into the shadows with a snort of contempt. Seeing the shadow of the blond girls figure, unmoving and blood steadily spreading around her head like a halo, he once more melded with the shadows and sped on to his destination.

Above the town, the first of several fireworks began to go off, lighting the night sky and thundering overhead as static was all that came through Team Kakashi's radios.

xxxx

(1) Sai- a ninja weapon that looks like this - http : //www. okinawankarateclub. com/weapons/


End file.
